the_red_snow_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella De Vil
Ella De Vil, nicknamed "Slavella/Cinderella/Cruella", is the last and youngest surviving member of the aristocratic De Vil family, who are so rich that they count as nobility and were almost as powerful as the royals of Glowerhaven. Ella succeeds in overthrowing the royalty of Glowerhaven, becoming Queen herself. Biography Season 1 With her father's death, the Tremaine family overtake the De Vil Mansion, Ella is kept only as a servant to her stepmother Lady Elizabeth Tremaine and her two daughters Anastasia and Perdanita. Eventually, Ella meets Glinda, who claims to be Ella's fairy godmother. However, Ella sees through Glinda's lies, and Glinda reveals that she has been sent to convince Ella to murder Elizabeth. She gives Ella a poison pebble to do so, and Ella succeeds in poisoning Elizabeth's tea and killing her. Glinda then sends Ella to the royal ball while her two stepsisters are knocked unconscious and chained to the dining table. After Perdanita escapes, she and Ella have a brutal fight, which results in Perdanita chopping off one of Ella's legs and sowing it to herself in order to fit the glass slipper that Prince Roger Briar has been sending around the kingdom, looking for the mystery woman he fell in love with at the ball, who is actually Ella. Roger believes that Perdanita is this woman when the slipper fits, and they get married. Glinda magically replaces Ella's leg and takes her to Glinda's sister Queen Glacia White, who expresses her plans to take over the entirety of Gannoris, using Anastasia as a hostage to force Perdanita and Roger off the Glowerhaven throne. However, when Anastasia tries to escape, Glacia kills her with her ice powers. As Anastasia's frozen body explodes, a fleck of ice manages to get flung into one of Ella's eyes, causing her to feel cold and fall unconscious. Ella wakes up in the royal bedding quarters, and tries on her jewellery, until she notices a white streak in her hair. Later, Glinda arrives and flees the castle with Ella, following Glacia's death. Season 2 Ella and Glinda return to Glowerhaven, where Glinda still plans to rule Gannoris. After the ice magic inside her manages to turn half of Ella's hair white, she and Glinda turn to the Sea Witch for help. Ella is given magic ink which stops the frozen magic from becoming fatal, in exchange for Ella's soul, which means that Ella shall remain immortal unless her soul itself is destroyed. The magic staying and festering inside Ella's head, along with her lack of having a soul, drives Ella to lose portions of her sanity. Ella kills Perdanita and Roger, after slaughtering their Dalmatian puppies and making their pelts into a spotty fur coat. She then declares herself the new Queen of Glowerhaven after stealing Glinda's wand and creating an army of the undead. Family *'Lord Edgar De Vil' (father) *'Lady Elizabeth Tremaine' (stepmother) *'Anastasia Tremaine' (stepsister) *'Queen Perdanita Briar' (stepsister) Status: Alive Trivia *She seems to be based on Cinderella from the fairytale of the same name "Cinderella" along with Cruella De Vil from the story "One Hundred and One Dalmatians". Appearances *'Season 1, Episode 04' *'Season 1, Episode 05' *'Season 1, Episode 08' *'Season 1, Episode 09' *'Season 1, Episode 10' ---- *'Season 2, Episode 01' *'Season 2, Episode 04' *'Season 2, Episode 06' *'Season 2, Episode 07' *'Season 2, Episode 08' *'Season 2, Episode 09' *'Season 2, Episode 10' Category:Characters Category:De Vil family Category:Glowerhaven residents Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters